1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a magnetic field monitoring probe, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus including the same, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a medical imaging apparatus is an apparatus that images an inside of an object, acquires a medical image, and uses the acquired medical image in diagnosis. Specifically, the medical imaging apparatus captures and processes structural details, internal organs, fluid flow, etc. inside a body and shows the captured and processed result to a user.
A user such as a doctor may use a medical image output from a medical imaging apparatus and diagnose a health condition and a disease of a patient. Here, a patient's condition can be more accurately determined with higher precision of a medical image. Accordingly, research related to a method of more precisely acquiring a medical image has been carried out recently.